


A Hyrule Knight's Handbook Chapter Two: Care and Maintenance of Armor and Weapons

by GourdKin



Series: By the Book [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armor, Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Come Swallowing, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Late Night Conversations, Late night rendezvous, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Muteness, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Promotion, Sign Language, Zelda is horny, blowjob sequel, link is a twunk, porn with a little bit of plot but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GourdKin/pseuds/GourdKin
Summary: Promotions, linen shirts, and a midnight rendezvous to remember. Link is barely holding it together at this point and Zelda just wants to do whatever she can to make him feel just a little bit better.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: By the Book [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575988
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	A Hyrule Knight's Handbook Chapter Two: Care and Maintenance of Armor and Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't think I was going to ever make a sequel to my Courting Etiquette fic, but things often don't turn out how I expect them. Like this fic. It wasn't supposed to be this long and thankfully it's not as long as the other one, but it's still more than I was expecting. Regardless, enjoy y'all. And don't think too hard about the plot. That's not what this is about and we all know it.

Link was the most dedicated men Zelda had ever met in her entire  _ life _ . He kept a rigid training regimen, starting with a set of exercises at the crack of dawn and vigorously running drills with his fellow knights. But his zeal wasn’t just reserved for combat. Link had dedication to the most bizarre collection of pastimes. He groomed Epona immaculately, could cook a multi-course feast, and was almost an encyclopedia of Hyrule knowledge. If he chose to do something, he was going to do it with as much perfection and attention to detail as possible.

Zelda loved this about her fiancé. It was an endearing quirk, his persistence and work ethic, but she didn’t love all the stress it caused him. Aside from the agonizing sexual tension of their first summer together, where they circled each other until Zelda thoroughly seduced Link into finally touching her, he was simply too headstrong for his own good at times.

Like now, for instance.

Currently, Zelda was searching every nook and cranny of Hyrule castle for her missing lover. She’d already asked Mipha, Urbosa,  _ and  _ Ravali, but none of them had seen a single glimpse of Link’s blond head all day and, with his recognition ceremony in a few short days, that couldn’t mean anything good. 

Link’s behavior was worrying these last few weeks now. They were both bursting with anticipation for the upcoming wedding, but Link recently gained an extra load to worry about, in addition to party planning. Ever since King Rhoam had decided to take Link off of Zelda’s personal guard detail and promote him to Captain, he’d been a complete disaster. Never mind the fact that he already had been doing the duties of a Captain for several months now, something about the ceremony and the official title threw Link into overdrive. His dedication was almost tearing him apart.

It was driving Zelda a little crazy too. Before she’d seen Link every day, as her guard and then later as her rendezvous-lover. With a new rotating guardpost, she didn’t even have the benefit of Link as her bodyguard to flirt with anymore. Zelda just missed her fiancé. That’s why she was searching the palace top-to-bottom after she’d finally finished her royal duties for the day and given her guard the slip.

She finally found Link in the armory around midnight. It was completely deserted, except, of course for her nervous fiancé, who was sitting with his back to the door, hunched over a table heaped with swords and golden pieces of armor. His golden head was ducked low and haloed by a single candle that burned lowly on the table. Quietly as possible, Zelda approached her lover from behind.

“I knew I’d find you here,” she teased, as she pressed herself against Link’s back. Zelda quickly slid one of her arms around his trim waist, enfolding him in a familiar embrace, while the other hand came in front of his field of vision to sign along as best as she could. Link had been teaching her over the past few months of their engagement and she was always eager to show off. As Zelda tucked her head over his shoulder to see his own signs, she snuck a tiny ‘hello’ kiss onto his neck. “It’s like you never leave anymore.”

For a moment, Link’s shoulders tensed before he leaned back into Zelda’s embrace. To cope with his stress about his promotion, he must have felt the need to polish his armor  _ again _ . As a result, his entire collection of royal mail and weaponry carefully laid out in front of him. Oddly enough, he had  _ A Hyrule Knight’s Handbook _ that they give all soldiers when they first get promoted to knighthood laying face down next to his polish bottle. His fingers came up carefully to form his reply, bare and glistening with metal polish.

_ I have a lot to do down here with the ceremony only a few days away.  _ He paused to wipe his hands clean on a rag and gestured to the handbook which was opened to  _ Chapter Two: Care and Maintenance of Armor and Weapons _ , then continued on.  _ It’s important that I look presentable for Court. If my armor isn’t up to standard, it would be a disgrace. I want to show everyone that I’m worthy of my new title. _

Zelda wanted to argue that Link, the shining pillar of propriety and honor, could  _ never  _ be disgraceful or unworthy of anything, but she knew her fiancé too well to even try. He didn’t need to hear that right now but instead needed someone to soothe his worries away. And Zelda was just the woman for the job.

“Ah, I forgot. Captain is a formal ranking in Court.” She curled her arm just a fraction tighter around his solid, muscled waist and pressed her breast against the hard lines of his shoulders. “You going to have a much much prestige as a Lord now, with all the same military responsibility of a soldier.”

A sly grin crept across her face and she dug her chin just a little harder into the muscle of his shoulder. “Too bad there’s no official title for ‘over-prepared boy scout,’ love.”

Link made a noise in the back that was part nervous discomfort, part humor, and definitely a few parts interested as he felt the press of her body against his. Zelda wasn’t even close to done yet though. She began the rather inelegant task of tangling their bodies together in a proper embrace. Firstly, she wormed her way under his arms to be in front of him. The chair Link was in screeched jarringly loud as Zelda forced it away from the table to make enough room for herself, but neither of them paid it much mind as she romped her way to stand in front of Link. She took up a casual stance between his parted knees and laid her hands gently on his shoulders.

Loosely, they embraced, with enough space left between for either of them to sign if they wanted to. But the couple just took these few minutes to look at each other. Between Zelda’s packed schedule and Link’s increasing duties, it had been so long since they’d had the luxury just to  _ look  _ at each other.

Zelda’s position gave her a perfect view of her lover. Link was illuminated by the shifting orange glow of the candle and it struck her in that moment how devastatingly gorgeous her fiancé was. The soft light of the room cast shadows across the plains of Link’s face and he looked both younger and older at once. The sharpness of his jaw ebbed away in the candlelight, but his crystalline blue eyes caught every flicker of the flame, sharp and captivated by studying Zelda’s own face. His hair was even messier than usual, with the spun-gold strands hanging loosely without a tie to brush his shoulders. She wanted to sink her hands into his hair, like liquid gold. So she did.

Carefully as not to disrupt their quiet moment, Zelda leaned in to press a soft kiss to his full, sweet lips. Link’s hands made fists in her gown at her hips and he reciprocated the kiss. Their embrace stayed gentle, though. Chaste and soft as the pair reveled in their first moments alone together in over a month. Zelda leaned back and pet her thumb idly against the high bone of Link’s cheek. 

It was in moments like these that Zelda couldn’t believe how much she loved Link. Her heart didn’t feel big enough to contain the depth of her emotions and she felt it run over in her stomach and lungs and secret place behind her eyes that made her want to shed a few tears. Like being physically close to Link made her so overcome with joy that she could never explain it with words and the only proper way to express herself was an emotional outpouring.

Before their engagement, Zelda wouldn’t have known how to handle a situation like this. In fact, she’d never even felt like this before Link. She was raised from a young age that royalty was supposed to remain aloof and passive in their endeavors. As a princess, she couldn’t display her emotions brazenly for the public to see. And Zelda was good at that. She buried herself in lessons and books and hide her uncouth remarks behind a dainty hand.

Link brought out the most poignant of her emotions. They hadn’t exactly started out on a high note, with all of their arguing. But now they were closer than Zelda had ever been to another person. At times when she felt too much, all she had to do was hold onto Link just a bit tighter. Now, she did just that, curling her fingers tenderly in his soft hair.

Then her eyes caught onto what Link was wearing.

Zelda usually saw Link in one of two ways. The first was tightly bundled in some kind of formal or protective wear. His guard uniform or stiff Court attire or even the tunic he wore every day covered in from neck to foot, with boots laced properly and every layer in perfect position. There was hardly an inch of him bared to the world. And the less frequent, but highly coveted, way was half-covered. Usually, Link only exposed skin when he was doing a rigorous activity and needed fewer layers. His climbing gear and Gerudo armor were good examples of his more risqué wardrobe. Either way, he always gave Zelda the impression of being hard to touch. There either wasn’t enough skin for purchase or he was moving too much to get her hands on.

Link’s anxiety must have driven him out of bed because he was dressed far simply than Zelda had seen him in months. He was in a wide-necked, soft linen shirt, the material thin with use. The fabric draped down loosely over his torso after it clung to the wide breadth of his shoulders. It must have been an older shirt because it didn’t quite seem to fit. Above the waistband of Link’s simple canvas trousers was two or three inches of his midriff exposed to the soft candlelight and, more importantly, Zelda’s hungry eyes. 

He was dressed so plainly, so softly it took Zelda’s breath away. Link looked simple and clean and comfortable. His tiredness, something Link-her-bodyguard never showed her, clung very softly to the corners of his lips and the lazy blink of his eyes. His nightclothes bared an expanse of tender skin that Zelda was itching to get her hands on. The pale gold of his throat leading into soft dips and valleys of his chest muscle and the washboard perfection of his abdominals on display by his midriff-baring shirt made Zelda’s mouth water. 

She wanted to curl right up against him and put her hands under the soft linen fabric and her mouth on all the delicate, unexplored skin that was right in front of her.

As quickly as all of her love swelled up in his heart before, she felt arousal building up in the low pit of her guts. Like a little fire, liquid heat stated to burn between Link’s hands cradling her hips. She could feel him radiate heat in the few inches of space between them and she desperately wanted to feel the source for herself. 

But she didn’t know how to act on her desires. For all the couple’s secret trysts, Zelda never actually did much to pleasure Link herself. It wasn’t that she’d never wanted to; she ached for him almost constantly and longed to see him in the same ecstasy that he gave her. Link was stubborn, though, and ridiculously dedicated to propriety. He never let her properly reciprocate their affections. It made her feel selfish and spoiled, but Zelda considered herself lucky enough to have convinced her fiancé for any kind of sexual interaction before their wedding night in the first place that she didn’t want to rock the boat too much.

That didn’t stop her from wanting to touch him. If anything, it made her desires greater. Every time Link snuck one of his hands under her skirt or between her thighs, Zelda’s own hands shook with the need to touch him back. To feel his skin against her own, his musculature and the bones of his shoulders and wrists that she watched intently. Usually, he was so thoroughly covered that it was just a slight tease.

Tonight, he was exposed and dressed down and so arrestingly tender that Zelda almost couldn’t take it. She wanted to peel back his soft linen clothes and press as tightly to him as possible, feel his breath and heartbeat like it was her own. She wanted to put her hands on his body, for real this time, and wring out as much pleasure as he often gave her.

Link’s hands rose up off of her hips and started to make shapes in the warm inches of air between them. Embarrassingly, Zelda only caught the tail-end of his signs.  _ -to find me. It makes me feel better.  _ Link ducked his head and smiled shyly at her from under his bangs.

Her heart swelled with adoration yet again at the simple action and then it plummeted to the ground as she noticed his hands still shaking with tremors. She instantly felt guilty for getting distracted from Link’s plight and pushed her feelings of arousal as far back as she possibly could. She was here to soothe only. This wasn’t about her.

Mind forcibly removed from the gutter, Zelda brought her own fingers up to sign along with her reply. “You’re still nervous, though. Is there something I can do to distract you, dear?”

Link’s lips twitch for a second and Zelda caught red starting to creep up to his ears, before his rare full smile turned on her with all its breathtaking force. He looked ethereal, dappled in gold candlelight and swaddled in delicate fabric.

_ All I need is for you to be with me, Zelda.  _ He used the special hand sign they’d agreed on for her name, the one that he only ever used in their more intimate moments.  _ I feel so much better already. _

Link was such a sap sometimes Zelda felt embarrassed  _ for _ him. But, nevertheless, she treasured his sweet talk for everything it was worth. Because, to her, it was worth more than anything anyone else had ever said to her.

She was halfway into Link-induced heart palpitations when she noticed that Link brought his still-trembling fingers down and knotted them into the fabric of his shirt. Zelda felt her heart clench in sympathy before she noticed what the action did to the fabric of his shirt. His linen nightshirt was already just a touch short, but, by bunching it up, Link exposed his abdomen from his navel to the shadowed notches left by his chiseled hip bones. And Zelda just couldn’t take it anymore.

Her knees softened like goat’s butter on a hot day and she folded gracelessly into a crouch on the stone floor. Almost immediately, her kneecaps stung from the abuse, but Zelda couldn’t care less. She was eye-level with a prize unlike any other. She had a front-row seat to the impressive ripple of Link’s stomach muscles as he made a surprised noise over her head. She could make out the fine dusting of the golden line of hair that crept towards his bellybutton. If Zelda squinted in the dim light she could even see a bulge in Link’s trousers twitch reflexively at her proximity.

A flurry of motion above caught her attention and, mournfully, Zelda pulled her gaze away from Link’s cock. He was signing so frantically she couldn’t really make sense of what he was trying to say. She picked out  _ Princess _ and  _ don’t _ and a rather desperate  _ please _ in the panic twists of his fingers. His face, even, was so panicked it was almost comical. But Zelda couldn’t bring herself to even care anymore.

In fact, Link’s distress echoed throughout his torso and made his abs clench right in front of Zelda’s nose and she just stopped thinking for a moment.

Slowly, carefully, as if Link was a horse about to spook, she leaned her cheek into the waistband of his trousers. She brushed her face across hot, soft skin and, against her chin, she felt his covered dick harden in interest. She took a moment to just roll her face in the hard cradle of his hips, nuzzling into the one place she’d wanted to be for months.

Zelda clenched her thighs together under her skirts and suppressed a full-body shudder as she felt Link’s heat and hardness right against her face.

As if hypnotized, she reached her fingers up and fiddled with the leather ties of his trousers. They came apart easily and parted to expose an almost burning length of flesh. Saliva started to pool under her tongue as she saw Link’s semi-hard cock for the first time. Zelda ran her tongue across the seam of her lips and felt a tremor pass-through Link’s thighs bracketing her upper body. Distantly, she noticed Link’s hands come down to clench at the sides of the chair. 

“Maybe  _ this  _ will distract you?” She gasped out, before just diving onto him.

Admittedly, the entire thing was rather undignified. 

Zelda fell upon Link like a wild thing, half-crazed with her hunger for him. She’d been longing to touch him for months and here he was, bared, right in front of her. Immediately, she put her mouth on his cock, spreading spit all over the place as she pressed sloppy kisses along the sides. It was average in length and paler than the tanned skin above his waistband, but it was thick enough that Zelda’s jaw pinched as she tried to slide it into her mouth.

On either side of Zelda, Link’s muscular thighs shook with each awkward bob of her head. She moved one hand down to grasp at his thighs like he so often did to her and dug her fingers into the tense flesh. The other hand stayed by Link’s hip and she tried to pet her thumb soothingly across the skin of his stomach.

In doing so, she felt the grain of wiry blond hair that trailed from his navel down to the base of his cock. Spit started to drip from the corners of her lips and Zelda, with a swell of bravado, forced her head down as far as it could go. She felt the very tip of her nose touch Link’s taunt abs before her throat closed up and she retched violently just once.

Link flashed into action, hands coming up to cradle her jaw and pull her back as delicately and quickly as possible.

He drew her eyes up and signed in the charged air between them,  _ Zelda, you don’t have to do this for me. I would never expect such a thing. _

Zelda blinked up at him, her lips feeling awkward, swollen and wet and too hot. Her cheeks were damp with spit and possibly something thicker than spit right near her mouth. “I want to.”

The look on Link’s face was dubious, but also incredibly conflicted. He stared at her mouth and seemed to haze over, before something like guilt passed over his features. He moved to sign something else, but Zelda beat him to the punch.

“I want to do this, Link. I missed you so much. Please.”

Again, her mouth strayed back to his cock and she pressed one wet, tender kiss right against the head. It was like an involuntary action at this point. She had to put her mouth on him everywhere she could.

Above her, Link audibly gulped a breath.

He laid one hand back on her jaw, cradling her face sweetly, and carefully signed out a reply.

_ Slowly. _

Zelda felt her pussy pulse at the hungry look on his face. She shifted to grind her thighs together slickly and turned her attention back to his erection. It was plenty hard now and just looking at the girth made her jaw ache in memory. She wanted it again though. She never wanted off now that she’d had it.

Knowing that Link wasn’t going to stop her and throw her off, Zelda set to work this time with less abandon. She wanted to memorize every inch of his cock, the warm weight of him on her tongue, the way he tasted like skin and salt, and his clean scent, as though he’d recently bathed, that got muskier the deeper she slid down. 

Quickly, she realized that just bobbing her mouth wasn’t the most effective way to do this. She tentatively moved her hand down from his hips and grasped the base of his hardness in a loosely clenched fist. Above her, Link made a groaning noise low in his chest that echoed right though Zelda’s cunt. Zelda felt her legs wobble unsteadily under her as heat surged through her belly. Both of Link’s hands were clenched against her head now, though she could feel him temper his strength as much as possible.

Even now, in this position, he was being delicate with her. It made her burn all the hotter.

On her next dip down, Zelda pulled her fist up to meet her mouth. Link responded with a growling noise that sounded punched out of him. Things got wetter and smoother from there. Zelda worked up a rhythm of bobs and hand twists and ran her tongue across the hot flesh in her mouth as much as she could.

It all seemed to work quite well on Link. Her mute lover was far from quiet above her. She pulled the most enticing sounds out of him with her hands and mouth. Link would moan roughly when she worked him fast and pant lowly when she slowed down and ran her tongue over every inch should could reach. When she pulled back to catch her breath, Link gave a low whine that sparked something so hot inside Zelda, she actually felt slick leak from between her legs.

All the while, his hands remained on her head. One stayed cradling her jaw. He often did that when they kissed and Zelda knew she’d never be able to feel it again without remembering the exact shape of his cock in her mouth. His other hand was moving. Petting her hair behind her ears, stroking at her cheeks and chin, and, when she flicked her tongue across a particularly sensitive place, threading into her hair. By now, she could feel her pristine braids start to unravel under his fingertips.

Zelda loved all of it. She wanted Link to mess her up with his touch until everything about her was as changed by him on the outside as she felt on the inside.

She pulled back until just the head of Link’s cock was in her mouth and ran her tongue right over the leaking head, tasting that salt right from the source. Link made a noise, almost like a pained whine, and tightened his hand in her hair so hard that Zelda felt the pull in her tender scalp. He jostled so hard that he bumped into the table, sending a few swords and _A_ _Hyrule Knights’ Handbook_ scattering to the floor. The pain was over almost instantly and Link made an apologetic coo as he pet one hand over the side of her face after he let go. But the damage was done.

The phantom ache radiated at the back of her head and Zelda’s mind clouded over. In all her fantasies, she’d never imagined that sucking Link’s dick would feel so good for  _ her _ , but she shouldn’t be surprised. Like everything else, Link always made her feel wonderful.

She was resolved to make him feel the same and, taking a deep breath in through her nose, she sought out to do so.

This time when Zelda pushed her mouth as far down as she could, she went down smoothly. She was fully relaxed in a way she hadn’t felt in years. It was like she found zen wrapped around Link’s cock. She slid down his dick in one smooth press, ending with her nose tickling the nest of golden curls at the base and the head of his cock tickling the back of her throat.

Link had physically stopped breathing above her and Zelda, with a final burst of courage, pulled in a slow, hot breath through her buried nose.

And swallowed.

Hard.

The next few seconds happened in slow motion.

Link shouted the wordless cry that she only usually heard from him in battle and threw his head back so hard the chair rocked. Zelda felt his hips rock up shallowly into her mouth, but there was nowhere deeper for him to go and then she felt a pulse of something hot hit the back of her throat. Frantically, Link used his cradle of her head to pull Zelda back, but it just made things messier. The next shot of come pumped into her mouth before he could pull all the way back. It was as salty as the stuff she licked up before. With a desperate gasp, Link gave another hard pull on her hair and finally separated the suction between them.

The last pulse of come sprayed across her lips and across one cheek.

Quickly, Link dropped his hands from her head entirely, fisting them into his stupid linen nightshirt that had started this all in the first place. They were shaking again, but Zelda knew it wasn’t from nerves anymore as she watched him try to catch his breath.

Swelling with a sense of accomplishment, Zelda sat back on her heels. Her face was messy with come and spit and her hair was messy from Link’s petting and pulling. She also had a mouthful that sat slightly bitter against her tongue. Link turned his dazed, blue eyes down to meet hers just as Zelda raised her spit-slicked hand to swallow as dainty as possible.

Link groaned again and looked so stricken and flushed that when Zelda looked up at him, all she could do was simile.

Bonus:

Zelda panted into a piece of armor so shiny could see her reflection. She was reclined across the table, with Link hidden from the waist up under her skirts. She’d just climaxed for the second time and, really, it was getting too late for a third.

They were still in the armory. Once Link had caught his breath, he’d used some of the strength compacted into toned arms and hefted Zelda right off the floor and onto the table he’d been working on. Immediately, he kissed her, on the forehead and the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks and the come streaked there. When her face was all clean, he sat about licking deeply into her mouth like he wanted to lick his taste right out of her.

All the while, Zelda saw and even felt little phrases of signs.  _ I love you. Wonderful. Perfect. Princess. Thank you.  _ Her own special name sign. She could feel him mouth them across her cheeks and lips and then lower. Her neck and then, when he hitched up her skirts, her thighs.

Finally, Link emerged from the drapery of her gown.

They were both in equal states of disarray. Slick across the mouth, flushed and messy-haired. They looked like a pair, a perfect match.

Link pulled Zelda from the table and into his lap.

His hair was everywhere, for once untied, and therefore twice as distributed as it usually was from a few minutes buried under Zelda’s dress. She lifted one hand to pet the static-frizzy hair back and then thought better of it because it was wet with spit. She used the other one instead. Link didn’t have the same reservations using damp hands and his hand signs glistened with her release in the low candlelight.

_ I love you, princess. Thank you. _

Zelda pulled up his damned linen shirt and jerked it right over his head. She wiped down her sticky hands, then his, and then, after a moment of consideration, used it to mop up his face. “You don’t have to call me princess anymore, sweetheart. You’ll have your own title soon, in case you’ve forgotten.” She smiled with a touch of mischief. “...Captain Link.”

Link’s shoulders tensed for just a second, as if he’d really forgotten where he was and what was going on. Zelda guessed she should be proud of that. But then he smiled back at her, with all the confidence that Zelda had been missing from her fiancé for weeks. He looked like an angel of Hylia under her, his chest exposed and bath in half-candlelight, half-moonlight.

_ Captain Link _ , He signed, using the sign for his own name.  _ I like the sound of that. _

At his renewed confidence, and also probably miles of bare muscle she was leaned against, Zelda felt her pussy clench again with sparks of arousal. Maybe she  _ did _ have time for one more orgasm before bed.

Before that, she had something to say. “Captain  _ does _ have a nice ring to it.” She reached down to Link’s waistband, where his cock was tucked in, but not laced closed, and grasped him. “But I think I prefer Prince-consort.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, anyone with feedback feel free to comment. Especially about mute Link and sign language. I want to represent his disability as accurately as possible and am always willing to make improvements to do so. I'm gonna need it in the near future!! ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
